A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic device that can be used as a reference guide by a person reading a book. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that can be easily carried within the book and serve as a bookmark and provides a reading light.
B. Description of the Related Art
Certain electronic reference devices have been designed to be used when reading a book. A dictionary is one such device, useful when reading a book. These devices can also be proportionately sized so as to be able to fit inside a book so that it is readily accessible to the user while reading the book. These devices can also be of an appropriate weight so as to be carried with the book. It is important that these devices are of suitable size and weight not to cause damage to the pages of the book nor to the binding of the book.
Another device that can be used when reading a book is a book light. Such devices are portable lights sources, such as a small light bulb, that are intended to allow a reader to read in a dark room by illuminating the page of the book being read. The light source is typically partially covered so that the light will only shine in one direction. This directional lighting allows the reader to focus the light onto the page of the book that is being read without illuminating the rest of the room to disturb anyone else in the room. Such types of book lights are capable of being adjusted so that the directional light can be focused onto the page, however, that focusing typically creates a “spotlight” effect wherein the light brightly illuminates one spot on the page and the rest of the page is not as equally illuminated.
There is a need for a bookmark that can provide the features of a dictionary and other such applications and be efficient and easy to use. There is also a need for a bookmark to provide a reading light so that a user does not have to turn on a much brighter light to read. There is also a need to provide a book mark having a reading light so that a user may more clearly see the display on the bookmark as well as the words on the page of the book.